hyperlightdrifterfandomcom-20200222-history
Abilities and Upgrades
In Hyper Light Drifter, the player can purchase abilities and upgrades with Gearbits that allow The Drifter to perform advanced combat and movement techniques, as well as the ability to throw Roly Polys, carry more Health Kits, and more ammunition for The Drifter's guns. Each ability expends a determined amount of stamina, indicated by a gray bar gauge that will appear on-screen especially if an ability is used. It should be noted that it is not possible to use the Sword Deflection ability without stamina, nor perform a Chain Dash. Therefore, players are cautioned to not rely overlong on these abilities, or use outfits to mitigate expenditure. Sword Abilities These upgrades can be learned from the Sword Master in his dojo. Charge Attack= *This ability can be learned for 3 Gearbit packs. :It allows you to hold the sword button in order to unleash an attack with wide range that deals 5 DMG to any creature. :Not counting The Drifter's close-range shotgun blast, this is their most powerful move, with the ability to attack any surrounding creatures, and in most cases killing them in a single strike. |-|Sword Deflection= *This ability can be learned for 3 Gearbit packs. :Nearly any projectile can be reflected using the sword button after purchasing this upgrade. :It is especially useful for dealing with multiple out-of-range enemies. |-|Slash Dash= *This ability can be learned for 3 Gearbit packs. :After pressing the sword button and then immediately the dash button, The Drifter will perform a dash-through technique that deals 2 DMG in the range between the starting point and the end point of the movement. Movement Abilities These upgrades can be purchased from the Dash Master at the Dash Arena. Chain Dash= *This ability can be learned for 3 Gearbit packs. :Within certain frames, The Drifter can dash multiple times in quick succession when pressing the dash button after purchasing this upgrade. It is highly recommended for some Achievements, and can make exploring much quicker. :Beware, however, of chaining together three dashes, as The Drifter will slide along the ground as a result of such quick movement, occasionally resulting in slamming against obstacles or falling down pitfalls. The slide will increase in distance with the more dashes that are chained. :Some challenges require a long series of chain dashes. If you have a gaming mouse or macro software, you can cheat. Switch to keyboard + mouse and write a macro that mashes the dash button with a 270ms period (e.g. 50ms pressed, 220ms released). As The Drifter gains speed while dashing, the interval to activate another chain dash becomes narrow; with 250ms the Drifter cannot start a chain, while with 300ms consequent dashes become very unreliable. |-|Dash Shield= *This ability can be learned for 3 Gearbit packs. :When purchasing this ability, The Drifter can activate unknown technology that generates an energy-type, diamond-shaped shield which dissolves any projectiles at the beginning of a dash. :The shield is automatically activated when dashing towards projectiles. |-|Dash Strike= *This ability can be learned for 3 Gearbit packs. :A Dash Strike can be performed when the player presses the dash button and immediately the attack button. It is a powerful move that deals above 2 points of DMG or more. :After impaling any enemy, they receive knockback that can deal extra DMG upon contact with any obstacle. It can also be used to knock away grouped enemies off of platforms or cliffs, causing them to fall and perish. Roly Poly This weapon is a wide-radius grenade that can kill many enemies at a moderate distance from The Drifter. They're purchased from The Techie at The Tech Shop. They can be used infinitely, but each requires 70 seconds to recharge between uses. The first purchase unlocks the Roly Poly, and the second allows you to carry a second grenade. *Purchase: 2 Gearbit packs. *Carry 2: 3 Gearbit packs. Gun Upgrades Each firearm in Hyper Light Drifter can gain more ammo by purchasing upgrades from The Bandit at the Weapons Shop. The ammunition upgrade depends on the weapon. Health Upgrades By default, The Drifter can carry up to 3 Health Kits. With these upgrades, purchased from The Apothecary at their shop, the player may carry up to 5 Health Kits. *1st upgrade: 4 Health Kits for 2 Gearbit packs. *2nd upgrade: 5 Health Kits for 3 Gearbit packs. ru:Улучшения Category:Armory